Crush or Love? 2: Regrets and Memories
by Sorafanluver
Summary: [Sequel to Col?]Now that Sora regrets breaking up with Kairi and that she's starting to get interested by another guy. Will he try to win her heart or will he just abandon like she was a  stupid crush? Read and Find Out! Soriri Namiku
1. Chicken Sandwich

**Sorafanluver: I'm back for the sequel!!!!! YAY!!!!**

**Sora: NO!!!!!!!!! just kiddin!**

**Sorafanluver: Sure...**

**Sora: I tell you - gets on knees- I was really kidding.**

**Sorafanluver: Just do the disclaimer!**

**Sora: Okay! Disclaimer: Sorafanluver does not own Kingdom Hearts nor the sexy Sora that I am!**

**Sorafanluver: ...**

_Crush or Love? 2: Regrets and Memories_

_Chapter 1: Chicken Sandwich_

---------------------

School was now in session at Destiny High School. The corridors of the school were now filled with teenagers who hurried to their next classes. There were who seemed lost and others that knew their way. Some bumped into other teenagers. Just like Sora. Having alot in his mind, he never looked where he was going so that came to conclusion to bumping into someone. That someone was now the guy who had taken over his dearest's heart. The only girl that counted for Sora. But yet, they weren't enemies, and they did get along, but he knew Sora wanted Kairi back so he wouldn't let Sora once again break Kairi's heart. The spiky brunette picked up his things and left hurrying to his next class. The brown-eyed guy just looked in Sora's direction seeing him leaving.

"That was weird." Sam said to himself. Josh appeared beside him.

"What's weird?" Josh asked.

"Nothing. Anyway, we have to get to class! Do you know by any chance where room 216 is?" Sam asked. Josh nodded and chuckled.

"It's on the second floor! Good luck man getting on time! It's gonna ring soon! Anyway see you at lunch!" Josh said leaving to the same room Sora was going to. In that class, there was Sora, Josh, Danny and Namine. They all sat in the back one beside the other. Namine decided to pass notes since the teacher was explaining the rules of the class and the school. Namine wrote on a little sheet of paper ' Sora? R u ok?' She passed the note and Sora read it. He simply nodded smiling a little bit. Namine wrote again on another sheet of paper. 'Is it bcuz of Kai?' She passed it and he nodded after reading it. Namine felt bad. She was Kairi's best friend and she owed to Sora for matching her with Riku but she couldn't take over Kairi's mind that Sora was always depressed. Since the day of the sleepover with all the gang, Namine felt Sora was acting different. And even if she knew, she would have known he was acting weird. He wasn't the same happy boy with that goofy smile that she met. He was more now, the guy with his feelings confused and nowhere to go. And knowing Sora didn't feel right, it actually made her feel bad. She felt guilty. She would try every night to talk to Kairi about Sora. Sora the guy Kairi fell in love with for years and that now, he's just a distant friend. Yes, a distant friend. They didn't talk as much. They would occasionally say hi and then goodbye or other things but never mentioned their past relationship.

-------------------------

At lunch, they weren't all the gang anymore. They had separated into groups. Sora sat with Riku, Roxas, Jen, Kairi and Namine. Since the tables were for six, it actually came in handy Sam hung out with Sophia, Josh, Mike and Sarah. Vanessa was with Dave, Kevin, Christina and Jessica. Selphie and Tidus were together and they were with Yuffie and Max. Paine was sitting with Danny, Ashley and Wakka. Catherine had left to Twilight Town to tell Hayner, Pence and Olette what had happened since they had left. They couldn't believe Sora wasn't with Kairi anymore but Catherine insisted until they finally gave up knowing she wasn't lying.

------------------------

After School, Sora waited for Roxas at the entrance to walk home. Sora had started working since his doctor told him his leg came fine. He was really happy to walk like anybody else but he was still fragile. After minutes of waiting and watching the other teenagers leave, Roxas finally came out of the school building making Sora sighing.

"You take too long." Sora complained to his cousin. Roxas laughed nervously.

"I just have to get used to this school. Sorry!" Roxas said rubbing the back of his neck. Sora just rolled his eyes.

"Do you do that at every new school you go to?" Sora asked.

"No! It's because here, it's different." Roxas explained getting a playful punch from Sora who was teasing him.

"You have become such a teaser." Roxas exclaimed. They came to a stop at a corner. Sora went to the right and Roxas continued on walking after crossing the street. Sora was going to work. He had already his uniform in his backpack saving him time to get to work.

----------------------

Kairi and Namine were walking home too, just like everybody. Namine didn't use the limousine for school. She didn't want to be better than the others. She just wanted to fit in. Kairi had her mind on something that Namine wanted to know.

"What is it Kai? You've been like that all day!" Namine said. Kairi averted her gaze to Namine.

"Well it's..the but." Kairi tried to explain. She looked at the ground hoping Namine wouldn't ask a question but she would because Kairi didn't give her a really straight answer.

"What but?" the clueless blonde asked. She was wearing a white skirt and a white tank top.

"Well you know, at Sophia's barbecue..." Kairi started. "He said...I..'I love you too...but..'. And I still wonder that but." Kairi explained.

"It's been almost a month! Why can't you ask him?" Namine said getting looks from people walking around. Kairi looked uneasy. She didn't feel like talking about that.

"I can't! What would he think? He'd think I'm just a silly girl who's hormones are overreacting about some stupid but!" Kairi yelled. Namine closed her eyes in fear.

"Kai?" Namine gently laid her hand on her friend's shoulder. "I think he's waiting for you to ask the famous 'but'." Namine tried explaining her.

"Huh?"

"Look, I think he's waiting for you to ask him for the but, because it will show him how much you care about him. Right now, he feels like you don't care about him."

"Oh yeah? I don't care about him? Why is it that all I can think about is him and all I talk about is him?" Kairi suddenly overreacted. Namine was fearing this.

"Kai! Kai??? Hello! Everyone is watching you!" Namine pointed to some people.

"I don't care! I'm going home." Kairi left Namine standing there who got looks because of her overreacting friend.

"This might take a while." Namine said to herself. She continued walking.

-------------------------

Everybody knew for Josh and Sophia. They had revealed it at Sophia's barbecue, well put an end to those true rumors. Danny and Ashley would always be together except for the times he'd hung out with Wakka. Ashley would be with Sophia, Christina, Sarah and Jessica. They'd go shopping and invite Vanessa along or Namine or Kairi. Paine was always in a serious trance. Mike recalled that she wasn't like that before. Something happened that made her be like that.

--------------------------

At home, Kairi thought about what Namine had said to her. Maybe she was right. She clutched a pillow against her chest and held it tightly.

"Is Sora waiting for me?" she asked herself. She thought about it for a few minutes then got up from her bed and walked out of her room in a hurry. She got to Sora's home and knocked on the door. Roxas opened the door surprised by Kairi's visit.

"Is Sora there?" Kairi asked impatiently.

"Does it look like Sora's here?" he asked. She rolled her eyes. Roxas had gotten better at teasing people because of Sora's lessons.

"Whatever..Do you know where he is?" she asked. He nodded.

"He's working. Maybe you should come back when he gets home from work. Meanwhile...this algebra is kind of har..." Kairi cut him off. "Ask your girlfriend! Bye!" Kairi said before leaving. She got to her house grabbed some things and left again. She knew what restaurant Sora worked for. It was the one near the park they used to go together. She put on hes sunglasses and held her purse. She came into the restaurant taking a seat. A busboy came. He smirked whilst she scanned the menu.

"Can I help you miss?" the busboy asked. She nodded.

"Can I have the.." the busboy cut her off. "Answer to but?"

"Huh?" she hadn't looked who was the busboy but when she heard what he had said, she turned around seeing who it was. She took off her sunglasses.

"You can't fool me that easily, Kairi." he said. Her heart started pounding when she heard him say her name. She laughed nervously.

"I was ..uh..just testing you. Yeah testing you!" she lied. He smirked.

"Sure...so what's your order?" he asked.

"I'll have...the chicken sandwich with water and fries." she ordered.

"Ooooh miss is feeling a little chicken?" he teased.

"Right..your lessons are rubbing off on your cousin. But the stupidness is the same." she said smirking. He stood there and laughed nervously.

"Sure.."

"Yes he's even bad like you at algebra." Kairi stated.

"You told him to ask Jen?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Sora!" yelled a worker behind the counter. He turned around then fixed Kairi.

"Well chicken sandwich coming up! Gotta go!" Sora said leaving. Kairi let out a breath after Sora left. Her cellphone rang. She answered seeing it was Namine who was calling.

"Hey Kairi!"

"Hey Namine!"

"Why'd you left me there?" Namine asked.

"I don't know. I just had to think." Kairi said.

"Where are you? I can hear people's voices in the back." Namine said.

"My parents weren't home so I thought I'd go out to a restaurant." Kairi lied. Sure her parents weren't there but there was another reason why she was at the restaurant.

"Okay! Well I was just calling you for.."

"Here you go miss chicken!" One chicken sandwich, fries and water for miss chicken!" the busboy exclaimed.

"Kairi?" Namined asked who was cut off.

"Yeah?"

"Is that Sora?"

"That's just a busboy." Kairi said smirking knowing Sora was listening to her talking.

"Isn't Sora a busboy?"

"I just said busboy. I didn't mention any name." Kairi said. She looked at her order. There was an hamburger with fries and coke.

"Anyway, I have to go. Something is wrong with my order." Kairi said hanging up.

"Excuse me mister busboy!" she exclaimed getting Sora's attention.

"Yes miss chicken?"

"There's more than what I ordered." she said pointing to her order.

"That's because mister busboy is eating with you for his break." he said sitting in front of her. He grabbed his hamburger and took a bite. she just watched him whilst she did the same with her chicken sandwich.

"How long has it been, since we have talked like that?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know. It seems like forever." Sora said.

"Namine has been pleading me to talk to you." she started. Sora stopped eating, took a sip and took another bite.

"Well, me and Namine have been close these times. Not that close but I guess we're getting to be better friends. I'm glad, she's cool." Sora explained.

"Yeah, things have really changed these couple of months." Kairi started.

"Yeah, Roxas came, then his hometown friends, then those who were at camp and new people and your neighbors. I mean we have become a big gang but it's okay not to be always the gang together. Sometimes you feel left out because some have the attention and others don't. "Sora explained.

"Yeah."

After eating Kairi left and Sora continued working. He had watched her leave all happy and that made him smile. She was all jumpy and happy. At home, she stumbled on her bed clutching a pillow.

**Sorafanluver: Yay First Chapter! Finished!! And no review on chapter 36 or 37 of Col?**

**Sora: HAHA**

**Sorafanluver: Shut up Sora!**

**Sora: Whatever..**

**Sorafanluver: Now that's great. He finally shut that big mouth of his.**

**Sora: I heard you!**

**Sorafanluver: What did I just tell you?**

**Sora: mmmfmm**

**Sorafanluver: Not a peep.**

**Sora:...**

**Sorafanluver: I still hear the dots!**

**Sora:**

**Sorafanluver: That's good! ANYWAY PLZ REVIEW!**


	2. Spaghetti Mess

**Sorafanluver: Yay second chapter! loll**

**Sora:**

**Sorafanluver: Man it's too quiet now that Sora doesn't talk anymore...wait he doesn't breathe..-shakes Sora-**

**Sora: Stop it! I'm alive and I can talk too!**

**Sorafanluver: You scared me to death! - hugs Sora tightly- -pulls away and raises an eyebrow-**

**Sora: What?**

**Sorafanluver: Why are you wearing a bra underneath your shirt?**

**Sora: Um...where's Yokomon?**

**Sorafanluver: Nice try.**

**Sora:...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and that's final...lolll**

_**Crush or Love? 2: Regrets and Memories**_

_**Chapter 2: Spaghetti Mess**_

-------

The next day at school, Namine bombarded Kairi with questions. Every chance that she had, she would be asking nonstop. In English, Kairi was lucky enough not to have Namine in that class. Before class had started, Kairi pleaded to Riku, so that he'd get her busy. Riku chuckled and accepted. He left to his class who was just beside English class. Kairi sighed in relief, then Riku asked her a question.

"Were you with Sora yesterday?" Kairi slapped her head in annoyance. No wonder they were perfect for each other.

-----------

After English, Kairi and Sam were walking to her locker. He leaned on the locker beside hers and averted his gaze on her.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Sam asked. Kairi smiled.

"I just have English homework planned for now. Why do you ask?" she replied whilst stuffing her books in her locker.

"I thought we could go see a movie together, tonight." She knew he was flirting with her.

"Sure..it sounds cool. You can pick me up at seven. Here's my address." she said scribbling on a piece of paper. Sam left to his locker taking the piece of paper and Kairi left to the cafeteria. There she saw Sora, Riku and Namine already sitting with their lunch.

"Hey guys!" she said walking to them.

"Hey Kairi!" Riku said.

"Hey Kai!" Namine said.

"Hey miss chicken!" Sora said smirking. Both Riku and Namine raised an eyebrow.

"Oh hey mister busboy." Kairi shot a glare at him. Namine then said. "Oh! So you were with him yesterday!"

"Namine..just shut up!" Kairi said. Namine stuck her tongue.

"Anyway, are you working today Sora?" Riku asked.

"Ask Roxas. It seems he's my secretary." He gave a wink to Kairi because she understood. Riku just shrugged. Kairi got up and got in line for her lunch and met Roxas along the way.

"Hey Roxas!" Kairi exclaimed. He nodded his head saying hi. When he got to their usual table, he sat beside Riku.

"So secretary Roxas...is Sora working today?" Riku asked. Roxas didn't know why he was teased so much, probably because he was bad at teasing.

"Why am I a secretary?" Roxas asked.

"Oh come on Roxas, you know when I work and when I don't." Sora said nudging him.

At another table were Sam, Sophia, Josh, Mike and Sarah. Sam was watching Kairi's every movement. Sophia and Sarah were talking about gossip in the school. Mike and Josh looked at Sam.

"Why don't you leave her alone?" Mike spoke. Sam stopped watching Kairi.

"Look who's talking!" Sam said.

"Oh just because I liked her back at camp, doesn't mean I'm still the same. Believe me, I've changed this summer."Mike said. Josh didn't want to interrupt so he just listened to them.

"Yeah! You changed so much that you're not the same anymore." Sam said loudly.

"Sure. What about Sarah?" Mike said. Sarah turned around hearing her name. Sophia too turned.

"She's..she's my best friend." Sam said.

"Just your best friend? I thought you liked her."

"Who told you that?" Sam crossed his arms.

"You did!" Mike pointed to Sam.

"I..no! We're just best friends! We have nothing more than that between us." Sarah gasped.

"What? You told me you would go out with me this year right before Christmas and that you just wanted to be free during summer." Sarah yelled. Everyone turned around giving them stares.

"You know what?" Sam shrugged. Sarah got more angry.

"I hate you!" Sarah threw her spaghetti plate on him and left with Sophia following her.

"Nice going." Josh said. Sam had to get rid of all the spaghetti strands. He was all covered in spaghetti sauce.

"Oooh!" Sora said watching from his table.

"That's nasty." Riku commented.

"Eww!" Namine squealed. Kairi was already sitting and had watched the scenario. _'If he has feelings for Sarah, and he doesn't want to admit them, why is he going after me now?' _Kairi thought.

"What's wrong Kai?" Jen asked coming to the table with her lunch.

"Nothing. I just wouldn't want to be in that situation." Kairi said.

"Yeah! Risking my beautiful hair. No way!" Jen agreed.

"Tsk..girls." Sora rolled his eyes.

---------------

After school, Kairi waited for Namine to walk home. Sora passed by and stopped. Kairi hadn't seen him.

"Hey Kai!" he said.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed. She got startled. He just grinned.

"God you get scared so easily." Sora exclaimed.

"Don't do that again!" he just laughed.

"Sure! What are you doing standing here all alone in this little world?" Sora asked.

"Waiting for Namine." she replied. Sora then laughed again.

"What?"

"I forgot to tell you! Namine said she was walking with Riku. They're going to some sort of concert with his parents." Sora said.

"Right. It's opera right?" Sora shook his head making his spikes slightly move from their position.

"Sort of. Anyway, I need help for this French problem. You understand fFrench better than I do. You had French last year." Sora said rubbing the back of his neck. Kairi thought for a moment.

"You don't have to work today?" Kairi asked.

"Well not today. Roxas didn't tell you guys." Sora replied.

"Then let's go! Tu dois finir ce devoir!" Kairi said.

"Huh?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I said you have to finish that homework." Kairi giggled.

"And that's why I ask for your help." Sora said starting to walk along with Kairi.

---------

Later, Sora left Kairi's house with a homework done. He grinned and started walking to his house that wasn't far. Kairi precipitated to eat dinner because Sam was picking her up at seven.

"Kairi? Why are you eating that fast?" Kairi's mom asked.

"Sam invited me to see a movie." Kairi replied before taking a bite of her tuna fish salad.

"Wow! You sure seem pretty busy with boys." Kairi's mom said.

"Well Sora needed help for his homework and I couldn't refuse." Kairi explained.

"And you two aren't going out anymore?" Kairi's mom asked.

"Mom, I already told you we're taking a break."

"So that's why I didn't hear too much of him this past month." Kairi's mom said. They were in the third week of September. School had started in the beginning of September.

"Anyway, I have to get my purse. It's almost seven." Kairi said picking up her dish and putting it in the sink. The doorbell rang. Kairi rushed to the door and left her house.

"Hey!" she said.

"Hey! Your necklace is pretty and you look just like at school but good." he said. Her necklace was in the shape of a heart. (**I hope you remember which necklace)**

"Thanks." she said. She suddenly felt a little guilty. She had gotten that necklace a few months ago.

"So what movie do you want to see?" he asked. They were walking to the movie theater.

"I don't know. I guess you could pick. I never go see movies." Kairi said.

"Then I could take you some other time too." Sam said. His hands stuffed in his pockets, he watched Kairi who was looking at her cellphone dialing a number.

"Sorry, I have to make this call." she said softly he just nodded.

"Hey!" she said.

"Oh hey Kairi!"a voice said.

---------------------

Roxas sat on his bed staring at the ceiling, hands behind his head. Sora passed by his room and jumped on the bed making Roxas fall off. Sora laughed his head off.

"Boys! Are you okay?" Sora's mom asked from downstairs.

"Yeah mom! We're fine! Roxas just tripped on his own foot." Sora yelled.

"I never tripped on my own foot." Sora just smirked and Roxas pushed him. Sora still smirked.

"What were you thinking about?" Sora asked walking to the window. He just stared outside looking at the cars pass.

"Nothing you should know about." Roxas said laying himself on his bed.

"Sure. Are you having those dreams, where you moan and say 'Do you want me to go faster?'?" Sora turning around to see Roxas again on his bed.

"Shut up! She knows about it!" Roxas said.

"She knows everything? Even that sometimes you say 'Is this fast enough Sarah?'." Sora asked. Roxas threw a pillow to his cousin.

"You didn't? Oh wait till I tell her!" Sora said jumping on the bed. Roxas didn't fell off this time. He just groaned.

"You have weird dreams, Roxy!" Sora said. Roxas got wide-eyed and pushed him off the bed. Sora's mom heard a loud thump but guessed they were just messing around.

------------------

"Thanks for taking me to the movies!" Kairi said facing Sam.

"No problem!" Sam said. _'Come on! Kiss her you idiot! No! I have feelings for Sarah! Sarah isn't going to forgive me. No! Who did she call?' _Sam thought. He shrugged and left in the night walking to his house. Kairi got in her house and ran to her room. She sighed. _'I can't tell him he's boring me out.'_ Kairi thought. She changed herself in her pajamas and went to sleep.

-----------------

A month later, Sarah had forgiven Sam but they weren't going out together. Wakka had found a way to get Paine out her serious trance. What was it? Tickle her! He was just joking around tickling Ashley when Paine commented him about being immature so he decide to tickle her. And it worked. Paine was now always joking around and cool to be hanging around. Sophia even brought her to the mall so they'd go shopping with the girls. Everyone felt it had to be like that. And she gladly agreed smiling.

"So what are you wearing for the Halloween dance?" Selphie asked to Kairi. Kairi shook her head. "I'm not going."

"Oh! Kairi doesn't have a date to go with!" Sophia teased.

"I just don't feel like it." Kairi said.

"Sure!" Jen said. The girls where in the bathroom at school during lunch hour. It was already one week before Halloween. The school always had a Halloween dance every single year.

"Anyway, I'm dressing as Belle and Josh will be Beast!" Sophia squealed.

"I'm a fairy! Kevin is going as Peter Pan!" Christina exclaimed.

"Wow my brother in Peter Pan! That's a first! Last year he was Batman!" Vanessa said.

"Roxas actually accepted to go as Aladdin!" Jen said.

"And you're going as Jasmine, right?" Namine asked. Jen nodded.

"Well I'm going as Minnie and Riku will be going as Mickey!" Namine said.

"I'm going as Ariel and Dave as Prince Eric." Vanessa said.

"I'm going as Snow White and Mike as my prince!" Jessica said.

"I didn't know you were going out with Mike!" Sophia exclaimed.

"We're just friends!" Jessica said.

"Danny is going to be Auroras's prince!" Ashley said.

"We still don't know for what we're going." Selphie said. "Tidus can't seem to decide. He just wanted to dress up like Donald but no way am I going as a duck!"

"Is it me, or are you guys going as Disney characters?" Sarah asked. They all shrugged. They didn't care because they were happy. They couldn't wait for a week!

**Sorafanluver: So anyway that is chapter 2 and OMG Sora has grown larger hips!**

**Sora: I didn't.**

**Sorafanluver: I know! I was just messing with you since you're wearing a bra!**

**Sora: I don't like this bra!- takes off bra-**

**Sora:Now I'm felling comfortable.**

**Sorafanluver: Whatever. wait is that mine?**

**Sora: Umm.no!**

**Sorafanluver: SORA!!!!! **

**Sora: -starts running- AHHHHHH**

**Sorafanluver: I'm going to get you!!! - runs after Sora- oh and PLz REVIEW!!!**


	3. Will You Be My Cinderella?

**Sorafanluver: Hey Guys! I'm back! I'm sorry I was so busy this week and I thought I would update but no I didn't.**

**Sora: Whatever! Just get on with the story. By the way...penguins? and pink?**

**Sorafanluver: Shut up Sora and do the disclaimer!**

**Sora: Disclaimer: Sorafanluver does not own Kingdom Hearts.**

_**Crysh or Love? 2: Regrets and Memories**_

_**Chapter 3: Will You Be My Cinderella?**_

_The girls where in the bathroom at school during lunch hour. It was already one week before Halloween. The school always had a Halloween dance every single year._

_"Anyway, I'm dressing as Belle and Josh will be Beast!" Sophia squealed._

_"I'm a fairy! Kevin is going as Peter Pan!" Christina exclaimed._

_"Wow my brother in Peter Pan! That's a first! Last year he was Batman!" Vanessa said._

_"Roxas actually accepted to go as Aladdin!" Jen said._

_"And you're going as Jasmine, right?" Namine asked. Jen nodded._

_"Well I'm going as Minnie and Riku will be going as Mickey!" Namine said._

_"Is it me, or are you guys going as Disney characters?" Sarah asked. They all shrugged. They didn't care because they were happy._

The girls hurried out of the bathroom when they heard the bell. The guys had stopped talking as well of indeed the Halloween dance. They went to their next class.

After School, Kairi, Vanessa and Namine were walking home. Their heavy backpacks carried on their backs made them walk slower than usual.

"Kairi?" Namine asked, Kairi turned her head to her right where the blonde who had just spoken to her was.

"What?"she asked in reply, Vanessa just listened to their conversation.

"If you're not with Sora anymore, then why do you still wear the necklace he gave you?" Namine asked.

"I have it for hope. You never know when things happen." Kairi said sweetly, her lips curving into a smile. Namine smiled too knowing what Kairi meant.

"You guys want to go shopping?" Vanessa randomly asked whilst rolling her eyes, feeling left out of their conversation. Both girls shrugged at the same time leaving Vanessa unsure of their real reply.

"Sure!" Namine accepted whilst Kairi shook her head. Struggling with her backpack, Vanessa managed to watlz in front of Kairi, making her stop in her tracks.

"Why not?" Vanessa whined. Her brown eyes shifted to Namine for help.

"Yeah come on! Kairi! It'll be fun!" Namine joined into Vanessa's pleading.

"No, I have tons of homework so I'll just let you two go!" Kairi said. Vanessa and Namine sighed,discouraged they couldn't get Kairi to do something with them.

"Well then we'll leave you be, the mall is that way so we'll get going! See you tomorrow Kai!" Namine said pushing Vanessa to their left.

At the opposite of the street stood Sora, Roxas, Tidus and Mike. They were unconscious that the girls were on th opposite of them.

"So...who wants to do something tonight?" Mike asked stuffing his hands in his jeans pocket. Sora didn't respond. He just continued walking though the others walked too but much slower and they were talking.

"I'm up for it!" Roxas said.

"Does it involve candy?" Tidus asked. Mike just stood there, thinking of how Tidus loved candy. How he could manage someone who was always so hyper.

"Yes Tidus. Tons of candies." Mike replied in sarcasm but Tidus believed him as he said he would go. They turned to Sora who was getting a couple of feet ahead of them walking alone. They all rushed to him.

"What's up cuz?" Roxas asked lying his hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Nothing..just bored." Sora replied.

"So are you in it with us for tonight?" Mike asked.

"Yeah man! Are you?" Tidus asked at his turn.

"No. I'll just stick at home tonight. I'm just not in the mood today." Sora said,head down, he continued walking whilst the others stood there.

"Man, he's always like that now!" Mike complained crossing his arms. Tidus kicked a rock."Yeah, all since he broke up with Kairi and that she was seeing Sam a lot."

"Guys, just leave it. I know how it affects you guys. I'm living in the same house as him and he's sometimes much worser than that. He just gets home, throw his backpack on the bed, fetches something to eat, does his homework, eat dinner, more homework if he has more and then he goes to sleep. He's getting boring and that gets us irritated." Roxas explained while Tidus just mumbled something.

"I say we do something. We can't just leave him like that all depressed. It's driving everyone crazy. Just ask Josh, he'll say it. Anyone will admit it." Mike said waving his arms like an idiot.

"All right we get it! We really have to do something. Now stop waving your arms like an idiot or they'll think you're crazy." Tidus remarked. Mike stopped waving his arms everywhere.

"Look who's talking mister I need candy." Mike said in his defense.

"Stop it you guys. Or we'll never get to the point of getting Sora to his usual self." Roxas got in between his friends.

"So we have to think of a way. I think we should get help from the girls." Mike said thinking out loud.

"Right! Which girl is the closer to Sora?" Tidus asked figuring out a way to get Sora from his depressed trance.

"Kairi." Roxas stupidly answered even though it was true.

"Except Kairi." Tidus said rolling his eyes.

"I think it would be Namine or Jen." Mike said.

"Yeah Namine!" Roxas exclaimed jumping around.

"I'll call her!" Tidus said getting his cellphone out of his pocket. Whilst Tidus called Namine, Roxas decided to call Jen too. Mike just stood there waiting for both of his friends to come with an answer.

"Well.." Tidus started after he had hung up. "She's just buying a thing at the mall then she'll come with Vanessa since they were both together."

"Jen is coming too!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Great! We'll have three girls instead of one. That will be better." Mike said.

"Are you trying to say Namine is stupid?" Roxas asked clenching his fist.

"No! We'll just have more ideas!" Mike tried to explain avoiding Roxas' fist. They waited five minutes of scratching their head, watching cars pass and counting how many days until the Halloween Dance when Jen came. Roxas marched to her and embraced her. He held her so tight that she was suffocating.

"Ro..Rox..Roxas! I can't br..breathe!" she managed to say. Roxas released from his grip and let a nervous laugh since Tidus and Mike were smirking.

"So why'd you call me here? In the middle of the sidewalk and in front of a school sign." Jen asked. They all let out laughs.

"Well you see...we need your help Jen." Mike started. "Yeah it's about Sora." Tidus continued. "We want him to get out of that depressed trance. He's driving us all crazy. At first in September he was okay. Then now because we'll be going to the Halloween Dance, he's depressed because we almost all have someone to bring as a date." Roxas finished the explanation.

"Sure. I think it's a good idea. I mean, it is all affecting us. We should tell the others." Jen said thinking.

"Except Sam and Kairi and maybe Sarah." Mike added. Tidus shook his head.

"Remember when Sarah threw the spaghetti on him, she had said they would be going out after Christmas. It would take Sam's claws off of Kairi leaving her alone with no guy." Tidus started to explain. They all lightened up because they thought Tidus was right..for once.

"So we should hook up Sam with Sarah now and leave Kairi for Sora to change his mood." Jen exclaimed.

"Sure...but how do we get through his thick head?" Mike asked. "I know they accepted each other again but it doesn't mean they'll still go out together."

"But we might actually have a chance to have our Sora back." Namine added arriving to their spot followed by Vanessa.

"Oh hey Nam!" Roxas said waving his hand. They all greeted them and returned to their plan.

"Oh we'll make them hook up!"Namine said mischievously.

"Yeah...leave Sarah to us. You guys take care of Sam. just don't let him near Kairi too much." Vanessa said pointing a finger to Mike's chest.

"And if Sora has Kairi back then he'll be able to go with Kairi and they live happy ever after." Roxas said. Jen arched an eyebrow.

"Roxas, have you been reading a fairytale book?" Jen asked. He shook his head slowly and gulped. He had read a fairytale book.

"Wait..who's birthday is this Friday?" Tidus asked. They all started to think.

"It's Christina's birthday." Namine said.

"How come she didn't invite us?" Mike asked.

"Well you have to check your emails." Namine explained.

"Oh." Tidus let out.

"Do you know what I'm thinking?" Jen asked to the others.

"I know what you're thinking." Roxas smirked.

"We're hooking them up this Friday. We'll have to make sure both Kairi and Sora come so they can get together too." Mike said smirking too. They all agreed to their master plan.

"Well I'm gonna go then!" Jen said.

"Yeah me too." Namine said.

"I'm going with you Jen!" Roxas said putting his arm around her waist. They left together. Soon Namine left with Vanessa, Tidus continued with Mike and it was now an empty spot.

Kairi sat on her bed, reading a book she had started last week. She was dressed in a white t-shirt and blue shorts she'd wear to be comfortable in her house. Her hair neatly tied in a ponytail, she removed the bangs,that left hanging from the ponytail,from her view. Her eyes scanned the book every single sentence she read. She stopped reading after fifteen minutes, put a bookmark at her page and closed the book putting it on her desk. She stood from her bed and went downstairs where she prepared herself some dinner. Her mom had left a note saying that she'd be coming late with her dad. After preparing her dinner as a microwaved macaroni and cheese, she left upstairs taking with her a glass of water. She closed the door of her room behind her and gently put her plate on the desk. She got on her computer and checked for new emails. When she saw she had a new one she opened it. It read that it was an invitation to Christina's sweet sixteen for Friday. The party started at eight and finished at desired time of the birthday girl. Kairi sighed. She had to attend to that party because it was one of her friend's party and she would feel guilty of not coming.She sighed again and closed her computer.

In another room, a spiky haired boy sat on his chair and watched the computer screen as he read an email he had received. Since his friends would come to what he organized he had to come to all his friends party. He sighed knowing he would be depressed and the others would have fun. Sora and Kairi didn't talk too much anymore. She had been out sometimes with Sam and he had been working as usual. They sometimes talked about something personal to them and the next day they would be acting as if they never had talk to each other about it. Their friends would get more worried every single day. It really did bug him that they'd ask if he was okay but he wasn't okay. Sora let his computer open and took a towel with him to the bathroom.

Friday had already come very fast as Christina was now sixteen. Kevin had prepared her a surprise in her locker. When she had opened it, she found a little muffin with a candle on it and a card with it. It read ' To my dear and favorite girlfriend Christina, I wish you a happy birthday and a sweet sixteen, from your sexy boyfriend Kevin'

Christina couldn't help but laugh at the sexy part. Kevin just smiled and she gave him a kiss for his sweetness. Through all the day, her friends came and sang to her happy birthday. She just laughed and carried on with her schedule.

After school, Christina headed right to her house and prepare her birthday party. Sophia, Namine, Ashley, Paine, Vanessa, Selphie, Jessica, Sarah, Yuffie, Kairi and Jen went shopping for an outfit. They had four hours before Christina's birthday party. Selphie had found a yellow minidress with yellow high heels. When Selphie had bought her high heels, Namine laughed as she remembered something.

"Hey Jen, do you remember when Sora put on high heels?" Namine asked to Jen. The others just gasped and laughed at Sora.

"Oh yeah. He was buying them for Kairi and he tested if they were comfortable. You totally had him put on those!" Jen remarked and laughed too.

"Sora in high heels?" Sophia asked.

"That wouldn't be a pleasant view!"Ashley said taking her red minidress to the counter to pay for it.

"I just wish Pence would have been there to take the picture." Namine added.

"Who's Pence?" Sarah asked searching in a rack of minidresses.

"One of Roxas' hometown friends. He came here to visit Roxas and he would take pictures." Jen explained. Kairi just listened to their conversation laughing along with them.

"Anyway, I can't wait for Tuesday!" squealed Selphie.

"Oh yeah the Halloween Dance!" Yuffie exclaimed taking a black tube top and a black miniskirt.

"I still haven't found my dress!" complained Vanessa. Namine had chosen as usual a white minidress with rhinestones on it. Kairi took the same dress as Namine but in pink. Jen bought a baby pink minidress whilst Sophia took a light blue minidress. Paine bought a black miniskirt and a grey tank top. Jessica found a black and pink minidress. Sarah bought a dark pink minidress. They all bought some high heels and left to Namine's house to change. Namine had offered them to change at her house since it was bigger and had three bathrooms. After a half hour of changing and putting on makeup. They were all ready to go. Namine had offered to go in two separated limousines. At their arrival, the boys had already arrived. They were all seated waiting except for Kevin who was dancing with Christina at the beat of the music. The party was in the backyard of Christina's house. She had an in ground pool just like Sophia. The speakers were positioned at four corners of her backyard letting the music have a stabilized sound. Two tables were set with food, drinks, candies especially for Yuffie, Selphie and Tidus, chips and other things you could snack on. At the other table were Christina's gifts set on the table. Everyone had brought her a gift. Her dad was taking care of the music. Her mom was serving drinks and her sister was dancing with a friend she had brought. Christina's biggest gift was hidden somewhere she had to find when she would be opening her presents. She was wearing a sky blue minidress and had clipped a flower in her frizzy black hair. Chairs were scattered around in the backyard where the guys were sitting on. Christina stopped dancing and greeted her girlfriends. They all commented on her dress and she did too on theirs.

"Kevin came before everyone and treated me to a nice dinner!" Christina squealed. Kevin laughed knowing what she was spilling to the girls.

"Wow! I never knew my brother was so romantic, well he's had classes from me but I didn't think he would actually listen." Vanessa said in surprise. It was a side of her brother that she never knew since she was related to him they couldn't have or imagine having intimate moments like a couple would. Selphie joined Tidus and they both ran to the table.

"Finally!" Selphie said.

"Yeah! I was waiting for you to eat with you." Tidus said. They both attacked the snacks at the same time. Riku stood from his chair and grabbed Namine by the waist and led her to dance.

"You always look beautiful in white." Riku complimented smiling.

"Thanks you look good yourself." Namine said. Her blue eyes had scanned his outfit. Nothing sophisticated or randomly put, just casual.

Roxas was sitting on a chair beside Sora. They were both looking at the girls. Roxas decided to speak.

"So, are you feeling better now?" Roxas asked out of the ordinary. Sora turned to face his cousin and raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I not be feeling well?" he asked. The spiky blonde got stuck in his own question.

"I don't know, you seem distant these days." Roxas explained. Sora shrugged.

"Come on! You have girls worried about you, everyone is worried." Roxas tried to persuade his cousin.

"Why don't they seem worried?" Sora asked.

"Because they have been asking me, your cousin who lives in the same house as you, why you're depressed." Roxas started getting irritated. Sora just shrugged again.

"They shouldn't care about me."

"But they do! And they want you happy. I do too." Roxas explained looking down. Sora actually didn't shrug this time. He opened his heart to his cousin.

"I just got distant again with Kairi. Last month, we were joking about miss chicken and mister busboy, but it faded away and Sam keeps getting in the way. Every time I'm going to go talk to her, he just seems to appear out of nowhere asking her to go out somewhere." Sora explained having tears form in his eyes. He swiped them away and sighed.

"So you have tried..." Roxas still looked down. He absolutely wanted to help his cousin.

"Yeah...and the Halloween Dance...I want to bring her with me. I want to go with her." Sora said and sniffled.

"I heard she wasn't going. But you could still bring her. I know! Invite her in a special way." Roxas exclaimed scratching his head.

"You really think I should go for it?" Sora asked straightening his shirt.

"Follow your heart cuz!" Roxas said patting Sora's shoulder." Anyway." Roxas stood up. "I have to go dance with my girl so think about it." Roxas said leaving to join Jen.

"Follow my heart." Sora whispered. Meanwhile, Kairi was talking with Vanessa.

"So, you're really not going to the Halloween Dance?" Vanessa asked holding a glass of punch.

"No, I'd just be one too much." Kairi explained trying to avoid the subject.

"Kairi, you're our friend, and we want you to be happy. We won't let you be feeling like that. Plus, why hasn't Sam asked you to the dance?" Vanessa asked before taking a sip of her punch.

"He did. Though I refused his offer and said I didn't feel like going and he kept saying he would go and if I decided myself to go then I'd go."

"I say you just trust yourself and don't let others decide for you what to do." Vanessa said embracing her in a hug. "Anyway, Dave wants to dance so I'll be going!" Vanessa left and joined Dave to dance around the pool. Danny and Ashley were also dancing. Max waited for Yuffie to leave the snacks table. Sophia and Josh were sitting on chairs and enjoying their punch while talking. Mike stood up and walked to Jessica. He took her hand in his, gently laid a kiss and invited her to dance. Paine was dancing with Sarah like crazy not even bothering to go with the flow of the music. Sora looked at all his friends,happy and enjoying the moment. He smiled remembering what Roxas had said to him. He stood up and walked to where his feet led him. To his beloved Kairi. The one he had left for no reason.Standing behind her, he gently placed his hands on her shoulders and whispered in her ear. "Do you want to dance with this busboy?" He heard her giggle and felt she smiled. She turned around and fell face to face with his blue ocean orbs that she had fallen in love with before.

"That is if you don't mind dancing with miss chicken." Kairi let escape from her lips. They were inches apart and felt each others breath.

"I don't." he said. The music turned in a slow song. Christina's dad had seen Sora and Kairi close that he decided to change the music.

"Since when does your dad know the good songs?" Kevin asked to Christina. He had his hand placed each side of her waist and her head laid on his shoulder.

"I programmed the songs in his program so naturally he doesn't choose any song, he chooses the songs I picked out for him. He would be playing music from the eighties." Christina explained.

"Thank god." Kevin said and they both laughed. Sam saw Sora and Kairi together and decided to dance with Sarah who accepted. Riku and Namine watched as Sora and Kairi danced.

"That's something we haven't seen in forever." Riku commented.

"Yeah." Namine simply replied. Roxas and Jen had been watching too. They both smiled at the scene they were watching.

"Sora followed his heart." Roxas started. "I'm just proud of him."

"Yeah, they really should be back together." Jen said quietly. The song ended making everyone separate. The music had come to a stop. Christina took a microphone and started talking.

"You guys can fetch something to eat. Most of you haven't probably eaten something. But don't eat too much because there is a big cake. Then I'll open my gifts so guys, I just really want to say I'm happy you guys came." Christina said. The music started again and they all went to the snacks table which had Selphie and Tidus still attached to it. After a half hour, the music stopped again. The lights were shut off and you could only see some dim lights. They started to see it was from the candles of the cake so they started singing happy birthday to Christina. Once she blew the fire off the candles, she started cutting it into pieces. Her sister was taking pictures of the whole moment. Everyone started eating their piece of cake and enjoying it.

"I actually don't have to serve anyone here!" Sora joked making Kairi giggle almost spitting out the portion she had in her mouth. After eating the cake it was now time to Christina to open her gifts. She sat at the table and everyone gathered around it. She started by opening the gift her sister gave to her. It was a picture in a frame of both of them when they were younger. Christina posed for the camera every time she opened a gift. She had received makeup, earrings, bracelet, clothes, shoes, rings, necklaces, a hair straightener and other things. It was all left to find her last gift. Her parents had told her it was hidden in the house. That was all they said. But she knew what it was. She had suspected what it would be. She ran to the garage and opened it. She screamed of happiness when she saw a black convertible car she had wanted for months. She scanned the car and touched it whilst squealing. She ran to her parents and hugged both of them for that present. She had hugged everyone especially Kevin because she had unexpectedly twirled him. They went back to the backyard and the music started again. After hours of dancing, everyone started to leave and wishing Christina a happy birthday.

Tuesday after school, everyone was excited for the Halloween Dance. Sora and Kairi hadn't talked since Friday night. Christina left in her new car accompanied by Kevin, both wearing sunglasses.The others were running to their home and prepare for the Halloween Dance. Sora walked to his house with Roxas. Sora was in deep thought whilst Roxas was whistling one of his favorite Halloween songs.'This is Halloween'.

_"I have to invite her in special way." _Sora thought. Roxas stopped whistling and saw his cousin in deep thought.

"So are you going to do it?" Roxas asked. Sora nodded.

"I'm just thinking what special way should I do it." Sora replied in response scratching the back of his neck.

"Well you have three hours because the dance starts at seven." Roxas said.

"I know. Stop stressing me out. I haven't fell like that since forever." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Yeah forever for you is like a couple of months." Sora glared and went again deep in thought. When they arrived at their house, Roxas opened the door and motioned to Sora to enter.

"Aha! I have a great idea!" Sora exclaimed."Tell mom I'm going shopping for costumes." Sora said before leaving Roxas with an open door meant for Sora to enter. He rolled his eyes and closed the door mumbling about how his cousin could sometimes be idiot.

Kairi had walked with Namine and Vanessa. They had both been pleading her to go but Kairi always replied the same thing. That she would be one too much. Finally in her house, Kairi ran upstairs and threw her backpack on the floor. She sighed knowing her friends would be having fun tonight while she just read her book.

"Thnaks for shopping at "Marty's costumes'!" the cashier said. Sora took his two bags and ran to his house. He had only two hours left, so immediately in his house, he ran to his room and changed into his costume. He had chosen a costume for him and one for Kairi so they would match. He had bought a ring that would please Kairi for the ring was for something Sora was preparing. Roxas stumbled in his room after Sora had put on his costume.

"So mister prince, are you asking your princess to the dance?" Roxas asked. Sora smirked and nodded. He explained to his cousin what he would do. Roxas nodded and thought it was a great idea.

"And what is your costume dear cousin?" Sora teased. Roxas was really happy to see Sora in such a mood.

"I'm going as soon to be prince Aladdin. And Jen is going as my princess Jasmine." Roxas proudly said.

"Cool! Sounds awesome! But why did we both pick characters in Disney?" Sora asked. Roxas shrugged.

"I heard the others are going as Disney characters too so we won't be the only ones." Roxas explained making them both laugh.

"Anyway, I have to go find my princess. So see you later!" Sora exclaimed running downstairs with a bag in his hand. He ran to Kairi's house. It was already three quarters an hour before the dance. Sora hurried to her door and rang the doorbell. Her parents had already arrived. Her mom answered the door and saw Sora. She decided to tease him knowing his real reason to be there.

"We're sorry, we're not giving candies this year." Kairi's mom said trying to retain her laugh.

"I'm here for Kairi." Sora explained.

"I know dear. I'll go get her." Kairi's mom said. Sora put his bag beside him on the floor and took out the ring box where the ring was. He gently put one knee down hearing Kairi's steps closer. As she got to the door, Sora was showing the ring from the ring box.

"Kairi, will you be my Cinderella?" Sora asked. He was in the costume of the prince in the Cinderella story. Kairi gasped and smiled sweetly at Sora.

"Sora, I..I don't know what..to say." Kairi said in amazement. Sora had prepared all this for her.

"Just accept to be my princess tonight." Sora replied.

"But I don't have a costume and neither Cinderella's costume." Kairi explained. Sora grinned. He stoop up taking the bag sitting beside him in his hand.

"I thought I'd buy it for you." Sora said handing her the bag.

"Thanks Sora! Come in, i have to change into the costume." Kairi said letting Sora in. Kairi left upstairs with the bag and fifteen minutes later she came back all dressed up and makeup on. Sora smiled.

"You're really beautiful Kairi." he said.

"I have the glass slippers on."

"Right do not leave one at midnight because this isn't a fairytale. It's real." Sora explained. Kairi smiled.

"And we need a finishing touch with this ring for, you have agreed to be my Cinderella tonight." Sora said slipping the ring around Kairi's finger.

"And tonight's special, our ride is a limousine just for the princess." Sora said when they left Kairi's house. A limousine was parked in front of Kairi's house. Sora had asked Namine to borrow her limousine for something special he was planning. Namine had gone with Riku in another limousine.

In the school gym, everyone was costumed. The music was loud and you could hardly hear yourself think. In a corner was all the gang. Wakka had come with Paine. Sam has asked Sarah. When Sora and Kairi came in their view. They ran up to them avoiding people dancing.

"Oh my god!" Jen exclaimed.

"You guys are so cute!" Vanessa squealed.

"Totally!" Sophia said. Everybody commented them making both of them blush red as a tomato.

"We thought you weren't coming, Kairi!" Ashley said.

"Yeah! How did you change your mind?" Jessica asked.

"Well Sora did all of this. He came to my door already costumed, standing on one knee he had a ring and asked me if I could be his Cinderella." Kairi explained loudly since they had difficulty understanding each other.

"So cute!" Christina commented.

"He's really something." Mike said. After talking about how Sora had openly had a change of heart, they danced a little bit. Sora and Kairi were talking with Riku and Namine.

"Wow, Sora you impress me!" Namine said.

"Yeah man, we didn't think you could be like that." Riku added. Sora just smiled holding on to Kairi's hand which she squeezed sometimes. Her blue dress really matched her eyes and her hair was up tightly held by an elastic and bobby pins and accompanied with a blue headband. She had blue glittering gloves too.

"Anyway, there's the hall that has a special thing about it. They wanted to make it scary but I went through it with Namine and I wasn't scared." Riku smirked. Namine crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah? Then why did you scream like a girl when the zombie appeared?" Namine asked glaring.

"I thought that was you." Riku nervously laughed. Sora turned his attention to Kairi.

"Do you want to go?" he asked still holding her hand.

"As long as you hold my hand, it'll be okay." Kairi said a little scared. They left the gym and went into the hall. It was really dark and creepy. At least that's what Kairi thought. Sora just shrugged. They walked and something grabbed Sora's ankle. He jumped screaming then saw it was only a false hand. Kairi laughed at Sora.

"Hey it's not funny, I thought I would be separated from you and I said I would hold on to your hand." Sora explained but Kairi just smirked. They continued on and saw glasses showing real people in disguises like zombies and mummies trying to scare. Something passed beside Kairi that made her shriek.

"Relax, it was just a big false spider." Sora said trying to calm her.

"If you say so. Then what is crawling on your shoulder?" Kairi asked pointing to his right shoulder. Even though it was dark she could still see the spider that was crawling on Sora. Sora was running around like crazy yelling. "Get it off! Get it off!" Kairi was really enjoying this. After Sora had finally got ridden of the spider he held Kairi's hand again.

"You just broke your promise of always holding my hand." Kairi pouted knowing Sora would try to find an excuse.

"It was an emergency. I hate spiders." Sora told. Kairi smirked.

"Wait 'til I tell Roxas of your spider stories." Kairi spoke. Sora just slapped his head with his free hand and shook his head. After getting out of that hall they returned to the gym greeted again by the others who were dancing. A slow song came on and Sora averted his gaze to Kairi.

"Will you dance with me, Cinderella?" Sora asked gently.

"Of course, my prince." she replied. Everyone thought they were really cute. Sora led her to dance, his hands on each side of her waist and her face facing his. They were one inch apart. They were closer than the last time they were dancing. Kairi felt Sora's hot breath on her face. They closed their eyes, leaning closer to each other. One millimeter separated their lips.

**Sorafanluver: Wow long chapter! Yeah and this waas because I told people I would update the next day and I didn't until now! So yeah...**

**Sora: So are we kissing or not?**

**Sorafanluver: Does it say your lips have met?**

**Sora: No.**

**Sorafanluver: There's your answer.**

**Sora: Oh...-hides face-**

**Sorafanluver: That's right.**

**Sora: Hey..I've been wondering...why does Roxas has a makeup kit in his room?**

**Sorafanluver: I don't know.**

**Sora: Okay..though he would look like a girl**

**Sorafanluver: By the way, why are you hiding your face?**

**Sora: No reason.**

**Sorafanluver: Sora!!!!**

**Sora: ... -starts running-**

**Sorafanluver: you're going to show me that face -runs after him- oh and review plz**


	4. For The Moment

**Sorafanluver: Hey guys sorry..I haven't updated in long. My room is actually getting painted so I was busy and all.**

**Sora: Sure...-hides face-**

**Sorafanluver: Why are you hiding your face?**

**Sora: Stop it! I'm just shy.**

**Sorafanluver: Oooh Sora is shy! So cute! -hugs Sora-**

**Sora:Arrgh...Disclaimer: Sorafanluver does not own Kingdom Hearts.**

_**Crush or Love? 2 : Regrets and Memories**_

_**Chapter 4:**__ For The Moment_

_"Will you dance with me, Cinderella?" Sora asked gently._

_"Of course, my prince." she replied. Everyone thought they were really cute. Sora led her to dance, his hands on each side of her waist and her face facing his. They were one inch apart. They were closer than the last time they were dancing. Kairi felt Sora's hot breath on her face. They closed their eyes, leaning closer to each other. One millimeter separated their lips._

Their lips brushed but separated for an unwanted interruption. Sam had poked Kairi on the shoulder making her stop what she was about to do. Her heart racing had now calmed down. She let out a sigh and let Sam speak.

"Hey Kairi! Sorry to interrupt you guys. I just wanted to ask Kairi to dance with me!" Sam said smirking. Sora, knowing Sam's intention, glared at him. They waited for Kairi's answer whilst glaring and smirking. Kairi smiled.

"I'm sorry Sam. I promised Sora to dance with him." Kairi said. Sora sighed out of relief and smirked.

"Well you already danced with him." Sam said. Kairi shook her head.

"I want to dance with him now." Kairi left taking Sora in her arms, leading them in the middle of other couples. Sam mumbled something and left slamming his plastic glass of fruit punch on the table near him.

"Thanks." Sora whispered making Kairi smile.

"No big. He's annoying sometimes." she said. Their eyes met each other again.

"You know, we were onto something there, weren't we?" Sora started.

"Yeah, it was..." she got cut off by Sora putting his index on her soft lips.

"I'm sorry." Sora let out. His ocean blue orbs really made her feel secure around Sora's arms.

"Sora, I haven't forgotten you." she said. Sora stared at her. He watched her lips moving every time she spoke. "Sora...I" she had gotten cut off again but this time for another reason. Sora had leaned closer whilst she was looking down trying to find her words and his lips had already met hers when she realized it. She closed her eyes wanting to feel Sora connecting with her through that kiss. It was just a simple kiss, for after ten seconds, Sora had leaned back and turning his face to his left.

"I shouldn't have...I'm sorry. It's my fault Kairi." Sora said leaving her there standing in the middle of the crowd. The song had changed for an upbeat tune. Namine came running to Kairi leaving Riku to take care of Sora. They both sat on chairs in a corner where the music was less heard.

"What happened?" Namine asked patting her best friends back. Kairi wasn't sad nor angry. She was confused. She had difficulty understanding Sora's actions. Meanwhile, Riku ran after Sora to the exit of the school. He found Sora sitting on the floor fidgeting with his fingers. Riku sat beside him without Sora noticing.

"Hey!" Riku said making Sora jump of surprise.

"Oh, hey Riku." Sora replied in a monotone voice. He kept looking at his finger.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked.

"I shouldn't have kissed her." Sora whined. Riku gasped.

"You mean, you kissed her?" Riku asked. Nobody had seen them kiss except for those who were dancing around them.

"Yeah..I don't know why I did that!" Sora exclaimed clenching his fist.

"Wow Sora! You impress me! But..isn't it Cinderella who's supposed to run?" Riku asked joking, trying to lift his friend's mood.

"Haha...I act like a girl." Sora admitted.

"Come on! It's okay for a guy to have feelings. Anyway, how did it happen?"

"Well, we were going to kiss at first, our lips barely touched but Sam came to interrupt us. Then we were talking, and she said to me that she hadn't forgotten me. I cut her off after not thinking what I was doing." Sora explained.

"And she kissed back?" Riku asked.

"Actually she did." Sora sighed and looked down on the floor.

"But that means..." Riku started.

"It just means I'm a loser."

"No! If she kissed you back, there has to be a good reason." Riku exclaimed.

"Huh?" Sora scratched his head making Riku laugh how Sora could be so dense sometimes.

"If she didn't want you, she would have pushed you. But she didn't. That's a proof that you still have chances with her." Riku explained getting Sora to finally understand.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked shaking his best friend by the shoulders.

"Yeah! Go talk to her!" Riku pushed Sora in direction of the gym. Sora just ran in his prince outfit hurrying to the gym. Arriving to the gym, he spotted Kairi with Namine sitting and talking. He gulped and walked towards his girl. Namine saw him coming and said something to Kairi making her see Sora too. Kairi stood up annd joined Sora.

"Listen Sora, it's okay..."

"No Kairi, I just forgot about everything and it happened without thinking." Sora let out everything and sighed making Kairi smile. Their friends had led them outside to talk properly in private. They sat on a step which was outside the school. You could still hear the loud music but at least you heard yourself clearly.

"Sora...you really are a good friend." Kairi said out of the ordinary.

"Why are you saying that now?" Sora asked turning his head to his right where she sat.

"I want you to know that. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be hanging out at my house reading some dumb book while eating all sorts of snacks instead of being amazed with your invitation, being dressed in a Cinderella costume and coming to the dance I had clearly said I wasn't going with a handsome prince." That made Sora smile a little meaning hope was still there. "I really enjoyed you kissing me." Kairi admitted after a long breath she had taken. Sora's eyes lit up at that sentence. Shaking his spiky head he couldn't believed what she had just said.

"Ehm.."  
"Thanks Sora." Kairi said. She extended her arms asking for a hug from Sora. He gave her a hug holding her tight in his arms.

"And I mean what I said." she added. Sora didn't know what to say. The girl he loved was open to have him back but was he ready to take her back? He was confused. He didn't know what to do. If he asked her again, would he break again her heart? Sora sighed and closed his eyes lying his chin on top of Kairi's auburn hair.

"Listen Kairi, I do want to be with you but I'm still not sure if I'm ready." Kairi took his left hand in hers and squeezed it tightly.

"Just know, I'll be waiting for you Sora." Kairi said. They separated but Kairi leaned closer again putting her arms arond his neck, pressing her pink lips on his. He joined her putting his hands on each side of her waist. Kairi's tongue made way into Sora's mouth exploring every bit of him. She made it clear that she wanted him. Sora felt shivers as he was pleased. At the same time he felt Kairi's body temperature pressed against him. Kairi broke the kiss and smiled a little. Sora was grinning his usual grin he'd put on when he was happy. He embraced her not ever wanting to let her go but he knew he couldn't take her at the moment. He had to wait for the perfect moment to take her back. She would be waiting for him, but for how long?

Roxas came out in sight of their position. He smiled but knew it was too good to be true after Sora told him what he had decided. Sora and Kairi were holding hands together but to Sora's decision it was just some friendly love..for the moment.

**Sorafanluver: Well this is all for this chapter. I know it's short but basically I just wanted to let you know what happened after chapter 3! haha lolll well yeah. Just a little update compared to last chapter!**

**Sora: ...**

**Sorafanluver: Sora?**

**Sora: What?**

**Sorafanluver: Why are you wearing makeup?**

**Sora: I'm not-tt! Wha-tt mak-ees y-ooo-u thin-k t-ha-at?**

**Sorafanluver: You went through Roxas' makeup kit which is awkward for Roxas to have that.**

**Sora: I did not!**

**Sorafanluver: Sure.. wait til I tell our readers that YOU wear makeup.**

**Sora: So what? Some guys do it!**

**Sorafanluver: But you put on shiny lipgloss!**

**Sora: Okay maybe I'm being a bit girly but it's shiny! See!**

**Sorafanluver: What am I going to do with you?**

**Sora: An extreme makeover!**

**Sorafanluver: So you want to change sex?**

**Sora: No!**

**Sorafanluver: Sure...well anyway I'll give you a makeover next chapter! For next chapter, you get to decide which couple gets to have fluffy moments!**

**PLZ REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Sally

**Sorafanluver: Gosh has it been such a long time...i have really been busy and I'm starting school this Friday guys...**

**Sora: Yay!!!!**

**Sorafanluver: Sora!!!! I'm going to get you! -Sora runs away- Well that's better. Now I'm taking Roxas because he looks like Sora now! -grabs Roxas and hugs him tightly-**

**Roxas: H-help? Any-y-yone?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

_**Crush or Love?2 : Regrets and Memories**_

_**Chapter 5: Sally**_

A couple of weeks later, Sora and Kairi hung out a lot more. They had declared that they would be doing something tgether every Thursday. They were both regaining that shining smile that used to be plastered on theirs faces. Of course, it lead to less worrying for their friends.

Sora's POV

Great! It's Thursday again! I have to get to Kairi's house. I was walking from school with my cousin Roxas, Tidus and Mike. We're always walking together after school. The girls walk on the opposite street. Roxas nudged me, winking, and I knew what he meant, so I just rolled my eyes.

"Mister here, has a date with Kairi tonight!" Roxas exclaimed loud enough to get the other guys' attention and giggling from the girls. I felt myself blush red as a tomato. Mike tapped me on the shoulder. "You're really lucky. She breaks up with you, you get back together, then you break up with her and you still have a chance with her." Mike spoke flashing his pearly whites.

"Yeah! I say it's destiny!" Tidus said which totally surprised me coming from him."Destiny?" I asked while the others tried to figure out how Tidus got so smart suddenly. Usually, he's all about candy and Selphie.

"Sora, don't you see? No matter what happens between you and Kairi, you guys end up together. Your future is with Kairi." Tidus finished which I blinked a couple of times, trying to think about what he had just explained to me. Who'd ever thought Tidus could be so..ah never mind.

"So what are you two lovebirds planning?" Roxas asked. I quickly replied to him. "I'm taking her to the beach. I got something prepared." The guys smirked and I just rolled my eyes again.

"If I was a girl, I'd totally date you! You're sexy, cute, sweet and romantic." Roxas added. Upon hearing those words, I just let out a nervous laugh hearing Tidus and Mike snicker. Roxas just stood dumbfounded.

"You know Roxas, first if you'd be a girl, you'd still be my cousin, and second, that was way awkward cuz!" I managed to say before laughing like an idiot at my cousin. Tidus and Mike joined in, my laughing at Roxas. He got frustrated and left walking ahead of us, mumbling about how stupid and immature we were.

--------------------------------

NORMAL POV

Namine, Kairi and Vanessa were walking as always,opposite of the guys. They stopped when they heard the guys laughing and Roxas ahead of them. They understood that they were laughing at Roxas.

"So immature, yet they are sexy." Vanessa said after sighing. Namine turned her head in direction of Vanessa, raising an eyebrow.

"You're saying you're leaving Dave?" she asked knowing perfectly that Vanessa and Dave weren't a couple.

"We're not going out!" her friend exclaimed grabbing Namine by her shoulders and shaking her. Kairi laughed at the whole situation.

"You guys are taking it slowly?" Kairi managed to ask.

"Yeah, we think making it happen too quickly, may end it really fast." Vanessa explained letting go of Namine's shoulders, who felt dizzy after being shaken all up.

"You're right, maybe Sora and I shouldn't have started that quickly. But I was so happy that he liked me back that I immediately accepted because he had just kissed me! And God is he a good kisser!" Kairi opened up making Namine and Vanessa smile.

"Wait til' I tell Sora, you just said he was a good kisser!" Namine exclaimed giving Vanessa an idea. She crossed the street to meet up with the guys still laughing.

"Hey V, what's up?" Mike greeted whilst Sora and Tidus just shrugged.

"Wow, I haven't seen Sora in such a good mood for so long!" she exclaimed looking at Sora's big grin attached to his sun tanned face.

"What can I say? I'm just really happy!" Sora replied.

"So what brings you here?" Tidus asked budging in the conversation.

"Well guess what Kairi just told us?" Vanessa asked making the guys scratch their heads for ideas.

"Kairi's pregnant?" Mike asked and Vanessa just shook her head.

"Kairi just found a treasure chest full of candies!" Tidus asked dreaming of a thousand sweets he could eat.

"That I'm the sexiest guy on Earth?" Sora asked making an impression. Vanessa shook her head twice.

"It does have to do with you, Sora." Vanessa started making Sora smirk.

"Well say it!" he gushed.

"She said in her own words.'And god is he a good kisser!'." Vanessa said leaving Tidus disappointed, Mike smirking and Sora wide-eyed. He soon just smirked.

"Ah, I knew it! That's why all the ladies are after me." Sora said lifting his eyebrows twice.

"You better not steal my Selphie!" Tidus defended whilst Mike rolled his eyes. Meanwhile, Kairi and Namine were shouting like crazy at Vanessa and receiving weird looks from passing car drivers.

"So Selphie belongs to you?" Sora inquired.

"Yeah! She's mine and I'm hers." Tidus yelled.

"Sure. Anyway, let's get moving!" Mike ordered them since they had stopped walking after Vanessa came.

"Okay guys, later!" Vanessa spoke Sora grabbed her by the wrist.

"Wait! Tell Kairi to meet me at the beach in four hours, and if she asks why I'm not picking her up, don't bother answering." Sora told Vanessa before she left joining the girls. When Vanessa came back, Kairi was ready to attack her while Namine would be enjoying that. Kairi sustained herself leaving Namine sighing.

"I told him!" Vanessa smirked making Kairi glare. Kairi's eyes were turning red to Namine's hallucination.

"Vanessa!!!" Kairi hissed clenching her fist. Vanessa took a step back, hands in front of her.

"He told me for you, to meet him at the beach in four hours." Vanessa blurted out. "He did?" Kairi asked having Vanessa nodding. Soon Kairi calmed down letting out a breath.

"I'm sorry if I almost attacked you." Kairi apologized.

"You're lucky Vanessa, when she attacks well you don't even want to know what's left of you after." Namine joked. Having Vanessa reassured, she invited them to a drink.

"Not sure if I should go.." Kairi started.

"Aw come on! You still have plenty of hours to prepare for your date!" Vanessa pleaded.

"It's not a date!" Kairi said.

"Kairi, you of all of us, know it's a date. I mean, look at the boy's face. He's got that sexy and sweet smile back on since you guys have been doing stuff together every Thursday." Namine said. Kairi stood there thinking and realizing Namine was right. Kairi was the one who brought the happiness in Sora.

"No, I'm sure it's something else that has him happy." Kairi lied knowing the truth.

"Sure another girl." Vanessa mumbled then shrugged how hopeless Kairi was.

"Yeah, he's seeing another girl. We didn't want to tell you but the truth's out." Namine blurted having Vanessa mouthing her about what she was talking about. Namine winked.

"Another girl?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, we were just trying to hide her about Sora's happiness and saying you were the one who brought it to him." Vanessa explained while Namine just nodded.

"So, are we going or not?" Namine asked.

"I'm not sure anymore." Kairi said softly bending her head down.

"Kairi! Don't tell me you won't show up to your date just because of that other girl we just told you." Vanessa said.

"You're not supposed to know about that other...girl."

"What 's her name?" Kairi asked.

"Umm...I think it was..uh..Roxy." Namine tried to find a name.

"No it's not! It's um..Sally!" Vanessa exclaimed having found a better name then Namine.

"Sally? Isn't she in Sora's French class?" Kairi asked.

"Uh..yeah! I think so!" Namine knew that would just create conflicts but it was because Kairi didn't get that she was making Sora happy for now.

"I think I'm going to go." Kairi said rushing to her house. Namine and Vanessa stood there.

"We're awful, aren't we?" Namine asked.

"Yeah. Kairi doesn't deserve that but she's so.."

"Naive to Sora's feelings." Namine finished her friend's sentence.

"Yeah.." Vanessa said softly.

"We should tell this to Sora." the blue eyed girl said.

"You're right!"

"Let's go to Sora's house." both blondes said at the same time. They ran a little until getting in front of Sora's house. Knocking the door, Namine sighed. The door opened to reveal a woman in her forties. She had the same color hair than Sora but she had light blue eyes compared to Sora's ocean blue eyes.

"Oh Hi girls! Who did you want to see?" Sora's mom asked.

"Sora." Both girls said.

"Okay, I'll call him right down. You can come in!" she said closing the door behind Vanessa and Namine. His mom led them to a couch in the living room.

"Do you want something to drink?" Sora's mom asked. They shook their head. "Sora!!! Company!" His mom yelled. Immediately, Sora came down the stairs followed by his curious cousin, who was now not mad at Sora.

"Hey girls!" Sora greeted.

"Hey Sora!" Vanessa and Namine said. Then a cough was heard.

"And Roxas!" Namine added.

"So what brings you here? I just came home a few minutes ago." Sora said. Vanessa nudged Namine to explain what happened. "You guys seem like something's wrong."

"It's just, you're so happy now Sora, but we think me may have ruined that." Namine started to explain. It got Sora's attention so he sat on another couch.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well you know, after Vanessa told you about Kairi saying you were a good kisser, we had a conversation."

"Yeah, Kairi got mad at me but then we got her calm and we had to bring you again in the conversation."

"Af first, we were just inviting her to a drink to my house, then she wasn't sure if she would go." Namine continued.

"Yeah, but then we told her she had still a lot of time to prepare for her date she just denied the date thing. We just started to get in her mind how she brought you happiness and that's why you've been in a good mood these days."

"I still don't get what's wrong." Roxas said sitting on the couch getting interested too.

"We haven't reached what's wrong."

"Anyway, we were so mad that she didn't realize she'd bring you happiness that we brought a story into this."Vanessa said.

"What kind of story?" Sora asked raising an eyebrow.

"A lie." Vanessa bent her head down expecting Sora's reaction.

"What kind of lie?" Sora started to get irritated.

"We told her you were seeing another girl and what he had just told her about her bringing your happiness was a lie." Namine explained.

"Yeah, we just couldn't believe how naive she was of your feelings. But we tried to make her understand that she still has to be there for you." Vanessa said.

"What can I say? I would have reacted the same way."

"You mean you're not mad at us?" Namine asked.

"Just a little but it's okay. Now, what's the girl's name?" Sora said.

"Sally." They both squirted.

"That's a beautiful name!" Sora said.

"Don't we know a Sally?" Roxas said.

"Yeah! In Sora's French class. Kairi thinks it's that Sally." Namine added.

"Gosh! She is so annoying. Why would I even like Sally?" Sora asked them. They all shrugged.

"Anyway, I say it's best you try to explain it for us. It's better if it comes out of you then us." Vanessa suggested.

"You're right. I'll explain it to her. It just makes me laugh how you guys could think of Sally for a name. Especially if it's girl's name I already know and that I think she's so annoying." Sora concluded.

"Okay then! We'll see you tomorrow! Give us the deeds!" Namine spoke.

"Bye! Vanessa said. They left leaving a laughing Roxas rolling on the gray carpet of their living room. Sora just looked at him and mumbled how stupid and immature his cousin was even though that's what Roxas had thought of him a while ago.

-----------------------------------

Kairi sat on her bed watching the exterior by her window. The sun was starting to set. It was already time for her friendly date with Sora. She tought about Sally and wondered if she should go. Her conclusion came to a yes. She wanted answers from Sora and that was her chance. Kairi put on the pink tank top Sora had given her during the summer underneath a black vest since it was getting chilly outside. Putting on her jean shorts, she grabbed her keys then left walking to the beach.

Arriving at the beach, Kairi found two long chairs sitting beside each other, surrounded by lit candles, it gave a romantic atmosphere. The sun was starting to set. She squealed saying how cute it was. Sora was nowhere to be found. She walked a little, feeling the sand in her toes. She had pink flip flops. She came to a stop when she felt two hands lay on her shoulders. She turned around to come face to face to Sora's blue orbs and spiky hair. She felt his breath on her face making her blush. Sora took one of his hands off her shoulder and cupped her face, caressing softly her face with his thumb.

"Wow." was all Kairi could say. She'd never think Sora could be like that. She had gotten so many surprises. They had started talking again at the restaurant he was working at, then he had acted so sweet with her at Christina's birthday party and he had come to her house dressed in Cinderella's Prince kneeling and asking for her to be his Cinderella. but still, she hadn't had the answer to but. She wanted to ask, but wasn't ready. She feared what the answer was.

"I'm happy you came." Sora whispered. Every time he talked or breathed she felt his warm breath coming upon her face. She wasn't sure what to say. It was a perfect moment to jump on him and kiss him but she just smiled. His eyes just concentrated on hers. He had fallen in love with those eyes. Her eyes. He found himself leaning in closer but she turned her face away. She had questions to ask. She wanted answers. He leaned back and looked down. Kairi saw the sadness in his eyes but they had happiness because he was with her.

"It's about SAlly, is it?" Sora whispered asking.

"How?" Kairi asked. Sora knew he had to tell her the truth. He didn't want to hurt her more than he had already.

"Look Kairi, you need to know this." Sora started.

"Yes I do."

"Come and take a seat." Sora took her hand and led her to the long chairs. Both sitting on the chairs Sora started to explain. "You may find it funny, but the Sally Namine and Vanessa told you about doesn't exist."

"But she's in your French class." Kairi said making Sora smile.

"Yeah, but who said there was a Sally in my French class before Vanessa and Namine knew about that Sally?" Sora asked making Kairi realize.

"I did..." Sora nodded. He took both of her hands in his.

"Look, they had started that story because you were oblivious to my feelings. Why do you think I'm happy these couple of days?" Sora asked this time.

"I..don't..know." Kairi replied.

"Are you sure?" Sora raised an eyebrow. " You can tell me if you know."

"Okay I'm the reason why. I just didn't want to admit it because I have just realized that today." Kairi blurted out and confessed. " You have been so surprising, but who would want another broken heart?" Kairi said.

"That's why I said to you before that even though I want to be with you, I'm just not ready to break your heart again. Look at how it made me. Roxas kept telling me to cheer up, to listen to my heart. The guys were always worrying about me and so did the girls, especially Namine. She's been real close to me these days. And who thought Vanessa could be close too though we just met her at the end of the summer. We have friends who care about us. Why waste it now? We have all we need, we don't need to be together to necessarily be happy. Just being your friend means a lot to me, you're a very sweet and beautiful girl. And I don't want to lose that. Not now at least, because..I need you. We all need each other to complete ourselves." Sora explained. Kairi just sat there hearing his words. His explanations. His view of the reality and all that he has right now.

"Gosh Sora, you really have changed. I mean, in a better way." Kairi said.

"Thanks. And there's nothing wrong with you, Kai. Don't try to change. You're perfect the way you are." Sora said. Kairi hugged Sora burying her face in his chest. Sora folded his arms around her and closed his eyes.

**Sorafanluver: Well that was another chapter. No! No kiss!! haha I'm evil.**

**Roxas: You're making me be an idiot and reject. But I liked the part where I was rolling on the carpet laughing - rolls on acarpet laughing-**

**Sorafanluver: I don't know who's weirder, Sora or Roxas? **

**Roxas: I am perfectly normal!**

**Sorafanluver: So you say but are you? You have a makeup kit in your room.**

**Roxas: How? Did Sora touch it?**

**Sorafanluver: Well..he looks like a girl now. He even put on shiny lipgloss because it's shiny!!!**

**Roxas: Oh he's dead! -runs to look for Sora-**

**Sorafanluver: Anyway, you guys stay tuned haha i'm starting school tomorrow, but I will try to update once in while, and now you guys just decide which couple do you want to see some fluff in it. And please don't say Sora and Kairi. They are not a couple!!! nor Vanessa and Dave, and Sam and Sarah and Mike and Jessica!!!! Say a real couple! And now, it's time for YOU TO REVIEW!!!!**


	6. Christmas Time

**Sorafanluver:Ha! I'm back!!! Yeah I have no school today!!!! Yay!!**

**Sora: Where is Roxas?**

**Sorafanluver: Wasn't he running after you?**

**Sora: Well yeah but he disappeared.**

**Sorafanluver: Where's Roxas?**

**Sora: Doesn't matter! I'm better than him!**

**Sorafanluver: WHERE'S ROXAS????**

**Sora:...Disclaimer: Sorafanluver does not own Kingdom Hearts.**

_**Crush or Love?2: Regrets and Memories**_

_**Chapter 6 : Christmas Time**_

Christmas time was present in Destiny Islands. Decorations were set everywhere, trees decorated and houses lit up. Every shop in town were selling Christmas stuff. People kissing under a mistletoe, girls standing on their toes. The streets were cheery with positive moods: happiness, love, joy and every other good feeling that made your cheeks rose with a tint of pink. Every year, at the same period, things would get cheerful. Now we get back to a cozy little house which Kairi lives in. Christmas music playing, Kairi, dressed in a red outfit which included a red santa-like hat, twirled around her house setting up decorations. You guessed it. It was her favorite time of the year. Everybody knew she didn't want to break the tradition to celebrate. Every year, Kairi would throw a party with her friends the 23rd so they could exchange gifts and let the 24th for family bonding. So she was waiting for her friends to come and arrange the gift exchange plan. As she set a mistletoe at the ceiling of the entrance of the kitchen, the doorbell rang. Kairi hummed songs and scampered to the door. Opening the door, a spiky haired guy appeared with the name of Sora. She jolted on him and hugged him tightly whilst he laughed about Kairi's hyperness. She took his hand and led him inside her house closing the door behind her. He whiffed the smell of baked brownies. Kairi ran to the kitchen wanting to protect her delectable brownies from the hungry Sora. As they passed the mistletoe, Kairi came to a stop making Sora steer. He frowned and she just pointed up. His eyes met the mistletoe hanging above them.

"Mistletoe!" Sora said letting his hands around her waist and leaning closer. Kairi bit her lip and closed her eyes. Leaning closer and closer until lips brushed and pulled apart hearing the sound of the doorbell. Kairi ran to the door welcoming Tidus and Mike who found themselves crushed by Kairi's bear hugs. As soon as the were released they plopped themselves on the couch sighing. Sora stood beside Kairi, hands in his pockets, staring at the Christmas tree.

"Could you guys prepare the papers with our names for the gift exchange?" Kairi asked pointing to a pair of scissors accompanied by sheets and pens. Sora sat beside Tidus and started cutting. Kairi left jumping to the kitchen to check out the brownies.

"Where are your parents?" Mike asked writing a name on a piece of paper.

"They're Christmas shopping!" Kairi replies enthusiastically. The doorbell rang again. Sora managed to get up from the couch and walk to the door even though Kairi wanted to do it herself. Sophia and Namine came in followed by Max, Yuffie, Vanessa and Kevin.

"Gosh! You guys are only four!" Yuffie exclaimed looking around.

"Where is Roxas?" Kevin asked taking off his cap.

"He's going to be late. He had to clean up his room." Everyone laughed. The silence completely fell. That was until someone knocked at the door. Riku came in and went to hug Namine.

"Okay! We wrote every name on each piece of paper!" Tidus declared. Kairi jumped of excitement.

"Oh goodie!" she exclaimed getting remarks from the guys. They all sat on the carpet and waited for the others to come. A loud knock was heard at the front door. When Kairi opened the door, the rest of the group made way to the living room. Everything was set and Kairi squealed from anticipation. A loud thud was heard. Everyone eyed the door suspiciously. They leaned back when the doorbell rang. Kairi ran to open. She found, straightening his clothes, Roxas with a big grin attached to his face.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Roxas apologized. They sat on the carpet and Kairi held the box in which the names were dispersed.

"Okay who picks first?" Kairi asked. Everyone turned to Namine. She blushed and felt watched when she picked out the name from the box. She read it and smiled. They weren't supposed to say who they picked so Namine stayed quiet and Vanessa picked. She frowned when she read the name on the paper. After everyone picked they left for shopping. Everyone ran outside heading for the mall.

After many hours of shopping and getting the gift wrapping done at the mall, they all came back to Kairi's house. Putting all the gifts under the Christmas tree, they started up the music. Food was displayed for eating, Sora decided to attack those delicious brownies he was craving for and Kairi and Jessica started singing.

After a half an hour, they were all in the living room waiting for the gift exchange to begin.

"Since you picked first Namine, you should give first!" Kairi suggested. They were so happy that Kairi was such in a good mood. Namine took the gift and smiled giving the person she had chosen, the gift. The reaction from that person was none other than a squeal from Selphie. She opened her gift and saw a bubble gum vending machine, She hugged Namine tightly and sat back beside Tidus. Next was Selphie to give the next gift. She stood up again and held the gift in her hands after getting it from under the Christmas tree. She smiled and headed to the person. She gave it and came back to her place. She had given the present to Sarah. Sarah smiled when she found a Cd from her favorite singer: Kat Deluna. It was now her time. She felt unsure giving this present. She had been promised and now she wanted it to happen. She looked at the floor then lifted her gaze at a certain brunette. She gave the gift accompanied by a card.

"Read the card first!" Sarah had ordered. He followed her orders and started reading.

_-Though we're friends_

_And we've been through some things_

_I just don't want us to end_

_I thought it was just a fling_

_But now it's clear_

_It's something I need_

_Not that I fear_

_And this is why you have to read_

_These words I wrote_

_The are from my heart_

_Sarah -_

He just stood there gaping at the card. Sarah looked everywhere except in the direction of him. He left the letter beside him and opened the gift. It was a key chain, attached to it was a golden heart. There was something written. Five letters. **S.A.R.A.H **Did you guess who it was? It was none other than Sam. He had promised her they'd be together after Christmas but things happened that left them unsure. He just nodded his head whilst Josh peeked at the card. Several turns passed as it was Sophia's turn to give a gift. She gave it and he opened it to reveal a Tommy Hilfiger watch. He was so happy because he had lost his old one during the summer. He hugged Sarah and took the gift he was going to give. He felt his heart race. He walked to the person looking at the floor. He gave it to her and stood there waiting for her to open the gift. She took it and started opening it. After taking off the wrap she found a teddy bear holding a card and a long little box. She read the card.

_I know you have to wait_

_But wouldn't it be great?_

_If we took our time_

_So that it'd be fine_

_These feelings I have for you_

_They make me want to kiss you_

_You still want the answer to but_

_And it's my fault_

_But listen to me_

_Don't say it to me_

_Prove it to me_

_And I will do exactly_

_Because I still want you_

_Because I live for you_

_If you'd cry_

_I would cry_

_If you'd die_

_I would die_

_I hope you understand_

_That we may be more than friends_

_Let's wait for it_

_Until it really fits_

Tears started to form in her eyes. She ran to him and hugged him tightly. She didn't want to let go. Let go of this feeling she had. The feeling she had for so many days. Weeks. Months. Every second with him were a road to happiness though they had encountered problems along the way. She stared at his blue orbs. Tears started to form in his now. Both were sad. Hugging each other. Everybody around them stayed quiet. Both Sora and Kairi felt sad. Sad of the current situation. But they had been part of it. Part of every single detail. He held her close. He didn't want her in anybody's arms then his. He was hers and she was his. Tears rolled down Kairi's face. They pulled apart and Kairi opened the long little box which had a necklace with a silver heart. It was a locket. When Kairi opened it, tears rolled down again. It was a picture of Sora and her when they had been together. They were looking at each other admiring one each other for the love they had. They were holdings hands and Kairi was wearing the necklace Sora had previously given to her when they first started to date. She burst out in tears and hugged Sora. Sora held her really tight. It made their friends sad. Sad to watch them like this. After ten minutes of sadness they got again to the gift exchange. Kairi gave Roxas a brand new skateboard.

After everyone had given gifts to the others came the time to celebrate. Sora and Kairi were now in a relax and calm mood. Roxas put on a santa hat and whistled really loud. To that whistle, Ashley turned up the volume of the music. Riku put on a santa hat and gave one to Sora. Then everyone was wearing one. Tidus threw confettis meaning Kairi had to clean up after the party but they didn't mind. Selphie danced while eating brownies. Everyone was dancing, happy. Happy it was such a good time. Christmas. It really meant something for them. Roxas took the next person who was in his way and made that person dance with him. Unfortunately for him , it wasn't Jen but he was enjoing it. He had taken Namine and they danced. Riku, teasing Roxas in revenge, danced with Jen. Everyone was teamed up with anybody and they danced. Except for Sora and Kairi. Sora held her hand and led her to dancing with him. The music changed and the song was 'Last Christmas' (_by Ashley Tisdale.. such a good song!)_. Everyone calmed down and took it slow. Kairi snuggled up to Sora. They were pressed against each other. Kairi could feel Sora's heartbeat getting faster. She smiled.

Sam and Sarah were sitting watching their friends enjoy the time. Sam had told Sarah he wanted to speak with her. So there he was. Taking a big breath.

"Sarah... I need to tell you something." Sarah turned around facing Sam. "I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to hurt you. I..I don't know why I did that. All of this. But I don't know, suddenly I felt attracted by Kairi. I felt I could have her easily by taking care of her. She was so fragile at that moment and though she is now. I understand she was meant for Sora. I wish I hadn't come in between them and ruin the potential of us together. I know I promised you and..." Sarah cut him off. "Look Sam. I just don't want you to be like you were anymore. Promise. Promise me you'll change like the way you were when we first met. When we met several years ago. Do you remember what you first told me?" Sarah asked letting Sam into deep thinking.

"I said... I said :'You're pretty just like my mommy.'." Sarah nodded.

"You do remember."

"Of course! You're my best friend Sarah. I would never want to lose you. The way I acted was so selfish. I didn't mean to do that. I want us to be together. And this is where I come to a stop." Sam said. Sarah lifted an eyebrow. Sam takes a big breath.

"Yeah... do you want to go out with me, Sarah? Because I love you." Sarah felt tears on her cheeks. She hugged him.

"More than anything Sam."

**Sorafanluver: Well this was another chapter. Deeds on the others on the next chapter! And those poems on those cards are my creations!  
**

**Sora:... Weren't you looking for Roxas?**

**Sorafanluver: Oh yeah! Where's Roxas????**

**Sora: Not again... remind me to not mention Roxas again guys!**

**Sorafanluver: Who are you talking to?**

**Sora: Our fellow readers!**

**Sorafanluver: Oh! Do you guys know where Roxas is? Well review and try to guess where he is. I need to find him.**


	7. The New Year means change, right?

**Sorafanluver: Wow! It's been such a long time since I left! Hunger Games actually made me come back on this website and then I thought of reading what I had previously written knowing I had left some stories unfinished. I thought I would have some time but I had one weird last year of college which was like a 6 months strike in there. I never thought of writing and I feel so bad for it. More than a year later, I've comeback and would like to actually give a big finale to this story for which I am gonna try my best to do. I'm gonna try myself to write a one-shot for Hunger games! So here's an update of this story!**

**Sora: It was about time you came back! I found Roxas in a skatepark laughing and rolling on a carpet which I believe is Aladdin's magic carpet! Where were you?**

**Sorafanluver: I have missed you too Sora... I've been busy finishing college and in my first year of University! And last trimester, I was working full time while going to school so no time there! Now I have set some time where I can dedicate my time to you! So there you go, the seventh chapter of CoL?2: Regrets and memories. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and Sora. **

_Crush or Love? 2: Regrets and memories_

_Chapter 7: The New Year means change, right?_

Every new year, people make resolutions for which they want to hold on for the rest of the year. Out of all people, how many do hold on to that? It's always a tradition to break it no matter what we tell ourselves so let's hope it doesn't do any bad to our friends from Destiny Islands. (Kind of intro like Gossip Girl haha!)

The sun was bright on the cool water of the blue ocean. The wind had picked up a bit but the sun made it possible to lie near the water in light clothes. Every person on the beach did not dare go into the water for it was too cold to really enjoy it. On the west side of the beach is a spiky brunette sitting on the sand admiring the sift waves that crash. His eyes of the identical color are looking deep into it and his mind is lost in deep thought. Wearing a light gray shirt with a dark blue vest, he sets his hood over his head. The winds seems to be hitting in his spikes. A few hours later, the sun is starting to set slowly and the boy still sits on the sand watching people leave. He checks his watch indicating that it is soon seven so he decides to stand up and walk away from the ocean. For this is not his first visit of the year, sometimes he sits near the water and contemplates everything that happens around him. Sometimes he gets a few visits from his friends and other times he's all by himself.

**Sora's POV**

After I stand up and leave the beach, I think about what I should do next. I decide it's best for me to go back home and not worry anybody about my whereabouts. As I make way to my house, which I see in my view, I come across one girl who has always been one of my top supporters. The wind is blowing in her blond strands and she smiles when we make eye contact. Neatly tucking her strands of hair behind her ears to clear her view she says to me : "Hey Sora! What are you up to?"

I smile and respond to her that I'm on my way back home and I point in the direction of my house.

"Oh! Okay! Well it was nice seeing you! Can't wait for school to start over! We didn't get the chance to see each other during the holidays." She says to me smiling.

"Yeah! I can't wait! I have spent my time working or going to the beach. Roxas is also coming back from Twilight Town tomorrow so we really have a lot to catch up! See you Monday!" I answer rubbing the back of my neck as I usually do. She smiles and tells me goodbye and I head back home where I'm late for dinner. I just hope my mom doesn't get mad for my late arrival.

**Namine's POV**

I am so happy to go back to school monday. I have not seen everybody during the holidays. I had left on vacation in some far-off islands and I didn't get to see many people when I came back after the new year. Seeing Sora on my way to Riku's has made my day. After spending so much time worrying about him and Kairi, I'm just happy that they talk a lot more than they used to. They are still not back together but I understand their opinions when Kairi told me that they had their whole lives ahead of them and they didn't want to spend it getting back together and they breaking up over and over again. For now, we all have to respect their decision and hope the best for them.

As I walk to Riku's house, I check my cellphone for the new text message I received while talking to Sora. I see that it's written:

"Hi Nam! Hope to see u soon! I miss u!"

This text message came from Kairi. It's good to hear she's been missing me as I am her best friend. I tuck my cellphone back into my white shorts' pocket and continue my way on to my boyfriend's house.

**Roxas' POV**

And there I go again, leaving my mother alone as I'm packing my stuff into my luggage. I sigh because I'm gonna miss this place. I was so happy to come back, but I've begun making my life in Destiny Islands and I really like it there. I close the luggage and drop it on the floor besides my bed. The bed which I hadn't slept on it for months is now being left alone again. It's so comfy and yet cold at the same time. I've spent most of my time with my friends and now I have to go back. I feel like living two lives, one where I don't have a girlfriend and one where I don't have a mother, though my aunt is really like my mom to me.

As I leave the front door, my mom comes to hug me and tells me to take care of myself. I hug her back and leave walking to the train station which is not so far away. As I board the train and wait for it to start its way to Destiny Islands, I sigh and just look outside the window seeing the world I'm leaving yet again. I'm not actually complaining about going back to living with Sora, it's just that I feel like leaving a part of me here everytime I leave. I'm okay living in Destiny Islands, but I know my future might not be anywhere here or Destiny Islands for the matter. I see myself exploring what might be outside there when I grow older.

**Sora's POV**

After eating dinner, I hurriedly go into my room and start cleaning up the mess I made during the holidays. Roxas is coming back and this room looks like there has been rats living here. Okay not that much, but it is still messy. I'm actually doing this because my mom asked me to. That's when I hear her calling out my name.

"Sora!" she yells. I stuff my clothes in my drawers and my closet and go downstairs.

"What's wrong mom?" I asked her scratching the back of my head.

"Roxas is coming tomorrow, I thought I'd go do the groceries for you boys. Do you want to come with me?" she smiles and gets her car keys.

"Sure mom! Anything to change my mind!"

"Did you finish cleaning your room or do you want me to finish?" she asks knowing the answer already.

"There is only a few finishing touches to do. I'd like your help after doing groceries." I say to her and the I think. "By the way, why didn't you do groceries in the morning?" I ask her because she always do them during the day.

"Oh, I got so late in my cleaning that I didn't have enough time to do it before. If only my son would help me clean the house, things would go faster." she answers back.

"Yeah yeah! I know mom. I am a very bad son." we both laugh and head outside to the car.

**Kairi's POV**

I can't believe school is back on Monday. It seems like forever since I saw anybody. I didn't see anybody except at the mall during the holidays. I guess everyone was with their family. My holidays were like every year. Though, I really like Christmas, the New Year is absolutely the reverse. I hate it because it means we have to start fresh and think up resolutions we're never going to hold on for all year long. Thought I think it's stupid, this year I promised myself things were going to change between me and Sora. He was so kind at Christmas but he wants to take things slow. I don't entirely like the idea of taking it slow but if it means getting back together with him, I would wait patiently. I think the guys know that I belong with Sora so they won't try themselves at me. Everytime Sora doesn't feel well, it creates an impact on everyone around. It's like the world isn't the same if Sora isn't happy. I feel bad and sometimes awkward for being the one to blame but I couldn't do anything. Things didn't feel right at the time because we were always together with our friends. We never get to have time alone. Now, I have to work things up to tell him everything that's on my mind. I sigh and lay down on my bed. I have already packed my books for monday and now I don't have anything to do. I tie my hair in a ponytail and grab a book on my nightstand and start reading it until I fall asleep.

The next morning I wake up, light slightly slipping in my room through an opening of my curtains. I did fall asleep while reading my book because the book is now on the floor, opened at a page I have already read. I get up and pick up my book to put it back gently on my nightstand. I stretch myself and look at my reflection in the mirror. My hair is a mess and I can only let out a laugh as I untie my hair.

After taking my shower and dressing myself, I go downstairs to the kitchen and pour myself some cereal and milk for breakfast. I sigh and wish the day would already be over so that it could be monday and see my friends. I think about texting Sora wondering if he wanted to see me so I pick up my cellphone and text him: 'Hey Sora, what r u doing today?' I let out a deep breath out of fear to find out his answer. My cellphone vibrates and I check the screen for his answer. 'Picking up Roxas. Want to come?' I smile and answer yes automatically. He answers back that he will meet me at my house in an hour. I might not spend the day alone with him but I'm still happy to see him. I really wish we wouldn't have to take things slow because there is nothing stopping us to get together but I have to respect his decisions. I smile and get all giddy and take the next thing I can grab to hug it and it happens to be a picture of myself in elementary school. I just hope it's going to be a good day without any drama. Though we're not going to be alone, I just hope things are going to change between us.

**Sorafanluver: And there it goes, just a little update I started writing back in December haha! Told myself I should at least finish it since I don't have school for the whole week. **

**Sora: About time you got back. I thought I would be stuck at dinner for a whole year. **

**Sorafanluver: Well now you're stuck going to meet Kairi until I get you two to meet up. **

**Sora: You're so mean. I'm going to go hide myself until you decide to come back for the next chapter.**

**Sorafanluver: Thanks Sora. You don't get to go anywhere but here with me! Hope you liked the little update I did. It's a bit different but hey, the story is continuing! No complaining!**


End file.
